Back in A Wierd Time
by POMfan
Summary: When Blowhole takes his revange on the girls, they are getting back in the wierd times of an penguins life. And Susan gets the chance to take her revange on Blowhole! Sequel to A Wierd Time, Skilene , KowalskiXOC
1. Not again!

I just a look at the OC that you gave me for this story.

Well I only need four and I already have picked them.

In the next chapter I will tell you the OC I have picked.

Now enjoy the start of my story.

* * *

**-Susan POV-**

**I was walking in school.**

**I never told my friends where I had been in my summer vacation.**

**It was hard to keep a secret for them but Skipper told me to not tell anyone of this amazing adventure I have made.**

**They don't know from Jake either.. that he is dead.**

**Because he didn't have any parents it was easy to hide.**

**I still miss him, and I told my friends that he had moved to America.**

**I just walked to the hall.**

**But before we go there we go to the girls room for some talking.**

**What I didn't know was that something big was going on in the hall of school.**

"**Too bad for you that Jake is gone Sue" Demi said, she was one of my friends.**

"**Yeah, those things happen you know" I said whit a smile.**

"**Do ya hear that?" Kate said "Something's wrong in the hall of school.."**

"**Yeah its quiet, " Megan said and I start to listen to the sounds.**

"**Shall we take a look?" Demi said whit her cute voice.**

"**Let's go girls…" We walked up the stairs and looked at the hall.**

**Then we saw everyone looking at the stage of the school.**

**Then behind us a big rat appeared..**

**Oh crap! I thought and he pushed us into the hall.**

**Then I hide myself behind my friends because I saw someone on the stage.**

**Someone I wanted to kill whit all my heart but cant.**

**It was my enemy, Dr Blowhole!**

"**Children of this school, I am here because I'm looking for a girl." He started and I just tried to hide behind my friends.**

"**Her name is Susan Hook!, She worked together whit my enemies and now she is one two!" He said and my friends turned around and looked at me.**

"**Don't look at me, he will gets me!" I said quiet and they turned around.**

"**So this is what ya did on ya vacation?" Kate said a little annoyed.**

"**Yes, Please I need to get out of here" I said and started to get scared.**

**He killed my boyfriend because he jumped in front of me.**

**That means Blowhole wanted to kill me.**

"**The one who will show me her will not be harmed.." He continued .**

**But no one answered.**

"**I know she is here, if you are not showing yourself I will blow up this school whit all his humans in it!" He said and everyone began panicking.**

**Than I did what I needed to do.**

"**I'm here!" I shouted at him when I stood up behind my friends.**

**The hole school was staring at me.**

"**There you are… missed me?" He said whit an evil smile on his face.**

"**No I didn't , But I still want revenge for killing Jake!" I said and my friends looked at me.**

"**You're going whit me!, and you know what will happen if you don't." He said and he gave a nod to the rat king.**

"**I will come, don't even dare to hurt anyone here." I said and I saw the rat king walking to me and he just grabbed my arm and pull me to the stage.**

**The students of my school just stared at me and my friends where just watching.**

"**No!" Kate said and she wanted to run to me but my friends stoped her.**

**The rat king turned around and began to laugh.**

"**You think you can win from me?" He said and laugh again.**

"**Ya will nevah destroy my friend ya hear me! " She said and she was angry.**

**Kate was a tough girl and she always fight for her freedom.**

"**We will see that!" And he continued walking to the stage.**

**When we were on the stage a plane came out of the sky just behind us.**

"**Goodbye Humans" Blowhole said and began to laugh and he goes into the plane.**

**Then the rat king and I go inside, there was nothing I could do..**

**-LISA POV-**

**I just came from school.**

**Walking upstairs to my room and just sitting on my bed waiting for a message from Sue on my phone.**

**We were always talking about what happened in the summer.**

**Then I finely get a message, but not from Sue.**

**It said : Look at your window, X P**

"**What the?" I said and I looked at the window, then I saw something I didn't expect.**

"**PRIVATE!" I just run to the window and opened it then I hugged the little penguin.**

"**OMG I MISSED YOU SOOO MUTCH!" I said and he smiled.**

"**I missed you too," He said and then the other penguins came through the window.**

"**Hello Lisa" Skipper said whit an smile and she hugged him.**

"**Hello Skipper sir" then I let him on the ground and gave Rico a hug.**

**Then I looked at Kowalski, he was looking at me whit the biggest bluest eyes I ever saw.**

"**KOWAKSI!" I shouted and picked him up and started to kiss him.**

"**I missed you too" He said and hugged me very tight.**

"**Why are you guys here?" I said hugging him and sitting down on my bed.**

"**Well.. There is bad news." Skipper said and he looked at her.**

"**Susan is kidnapped.." Kowalski said to me and I just stared at the wall, shocked as ever!**

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!

Cliff-hanger or what!

Yeah the names of my friends are not the real names.

Hope you liked it!

Review please and thank you.

Goodbye all!

XOXO, POMFan


	2. Meet team 3 and Clemson

Wanna know if your OC is in my story?

Well it's still a surprise people :D

You will read it in this story!

Enjoy chapter 2 of the story!

* * *

**-LISA POV-**

**I keep staring at the wall.**

**My best friends, again in the flippers of a guy who wants to kill her.**

**Maybe she is dead by now, he killed Jake by accident and he want to kill her for sure!**

**Then I looked at the penguins, they can save her right?**

"**You guys can save her right? Guys?" I said and I looked at Skipper.**

**He just looked at his team and then to the ground.**

"**We don't know…" Skipper said looking at me.**

**Then I stood up and looked in the mirror.**

"**What if something happens to her, or what if she's dead?" I said looking at me in the mirror.**

"**I think she's not, she is an strong woman after all!" Private said and I turned around to face Skipper.**

"**Why are you guys here?" then Skipper smiled.**

"**For help, we need all the help we can get" Skipper said looking at Kowalski.**

**Kowalski than picked up a file.**

"**When we first met Susan she wanted a team, Whit you , Marlene and Doris" He started "But Doris is now the enemy and that means we need another team for help."**

**He gave me the file and I looked in it.**

"**Who are they?" I said and he showed me the first picture.**

"**This girl here is Chyla, She is the twin sister of Skipper" I looked at the picture and I really saw Skipper in this photo.**

"**I didn't knew you had an twin sister Skippah?" Private said and Skipper smiled.**

"**Yes she is a little like me." He said and Kowalski showed me the next picture.**

"**This is Amii aka Rookie , she is an artic mink. " He said an I nodded, finely I saw an real artic mink.**

**Then he showed me the next picture.**

"**This is Damon, He is an dark brown otter." I looked at him and the next picture was an picture of him an Rookie.**

"**They are together?" I said and smiled, this was so cute.**

"**Yes they are, you can see that?" Kowalski said and looked at me.**

"**I can see that in her eyes, how she looks at him." I looked to the last one of the team.**

**But then I saw nothing, there was an team whit 3 animals.**

"**Where is the fourth one?" I ask and Kowalski closed the file.**

"**They are looking for one, but not a girl!" He said.**

**Then I looked at Skipper.  
"So your team, Susan her team and that other team VS Blowhole?" I said and Skipper nod.**

"**He is going down!" I said whit an smile.**

**-SUSAN POV-**

**I was sitting in a cage, alone again.**

**I remembered the last time he kidnapped me, then I knew Jake was the one who had taken me to here.**

**Now he can't save me anymore.**

**Then someone came in, I just sit down in the cage looking at the one who was walking to me.. It was Clemson the lemur who wanted to defeat Julian.**

**He had some fruit whit him for me and he lay it down before my cage.**

"**You're hungry?" He asked and I nodded, he was the first friendly face I saw.**

"**Well I got you some fruit so if you want some." He said and I walked to him and sit in front of the cage before him and he gave me some fruit.**

"**So what is your name?" He said and sits down to, I liked this guy.. he was nice.**

"**Susan" I said and he smiled when he heard my voice.**

"**Well I'm Clemson, the next lemur king " He said whit an smile.**

"**Yeah I know you, you wanna destroy king J." I said taking a bite from my apple.**

"**yup, that is what I need to do in my evil life!" He said taking an apple to.**

"**Well you don't look evil, you actually look very cute!" I said and I saw him blush.**

**This is funny, the enemy likes me.**

"**Thanks!, Well I just want that crown and be a great king you know." He said and I nodded, Julian wasn't the best king of the world.**

"**I think you would be a great king you know!" I said taking a bite from my apple again.**

"**I'm an good talker too, you know that you always have a spiritual guy! Someone who is dead or means a lot to you" He said and that was something I didn't knew.**

"**That is awesome, how can you meet your spiritual guy?" Then he looked me in the eyes and he just had the sweetest smile on his face.**

"**First you need to close your eyes" I did and listen very good to what he said.**

"**Then think about people who have died or who are special in your life." **

**The first people I saw where my grandfather and Jake.**

"**Then count to 10" He said.**

"**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 , 7, 8…" And then something weird happened.**

**In my head I saw two persons disappear from my thoughts.**

"**They're gone!" I said and I open my eyes.**

"**You are going to see them again when you need them." He said and he walked away and then looked at me.**

"**Thanks for talking to me, it really helped " I said and he nodded.**

**Then he walked away.**

**I have now an new friend.. and he is the enemy.**

* * *

Thanks for sending me the OC's guys but I need a guy xD

There are two girls and one guy and I need two guys.. So have an guy OC, just sent It to me and it will be in my story ^^

Rookie and Damon are from Rookie70Penguin

And Chyla is from appleduck

Thanks again for the OC's

XOXO,

POMFan

_Oh and a little message to Rookie70Penguin,_

_I am honoured to use your OC because I love your story's ^^_

_Thanks for letting me use them ^^_

_And offcourse to AppleDuck._

_Skipper his twin sister, really great for my story._

_Thank you so much for letting me use her!_


	3. Welcome back in the CPZ

I'm back on the penguins of Madagascar story's!

I also have found the next OC, with great big thanks to Rookie70Penguin.

You need to read the stories of her too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**-Susan POV-**

**I just woke up, hoping this was all a stupid bad dream.**

**It isn't… I am still in that cadge.**

**But Clemson is very nice, he is also cute.**

**Then the doors open and Clemson came again with fruit in his paws.**

"**I've got fruit for you! " He said and I smiled and began to sit in front of him.**

"**Thanks Clemson, that's awesome!" I said and he gave me my food.**

"**You know that I picked an extra mango for you!" He said and I laughed.**

**He was my friend and because of him it was nice here.**

"**Thanks K C, that's really nice from you." Then he looked at me with an smile.**

"**Where does the K C stands for?" He asked me.**

"**The K stands for King and C for Clemson.." Then he smiled, I would love to support him as king.**

"**It was nice to talk to you but.. I need to go now, You know before he finds out I'm here making friends with the enemy! " He said and I smiled.**

"**Bye Clemson, See you tonight!" I said and he walked through the door.**

**I would love to get out of here, but when he is here.. it is very nice!**

**-LISA POV-**

"**Central Park Zoo!" I said when I was in the zoo.**

"**You missed it?" Kowalski said and I smiled, he is so cute!**

"**YES!, I missed everything here!" I shouted and then I saw a cute little brown otter walking to us.**

"**Hey guys! " She said and then I walked to her and gave her an hug.**

"**Nice to see you again Lisa!" She said and I saw Skipper coming to us.**

"**Be careful with my fiancé please!" He said and I smiled.. that means..**

"**YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I said and I was so happy.**

"**Yes , we are but first we need to find Susan!" Skipper said and I nodded, I let go of Marlene and she walked to Skipper.**

"**I never thought that you two were getting married! " I said and I saw them kiss, OMG that is just too much SKILENE!**

"**Yeah it was an surprise, but we are getting married!" Marlene said and she and Skipper smiled.**

"**Let's just find Susan fast!, Then you two can be at our wedding! " He said and we walked into the HQ and then Kowalski picked an file.**

"**Here is the last one from team two: His name is Slade and he is Damon's Brother."**

**Kowalski said and Skipper nodded.**

"**So now we only need to find the place where they have Susan, then call team 2!"**

**Skipper said and turned to me.**

"**Well then you can see everyone from the zoo again and help Becky and Stacy with Marlene her dress if you like." He said to me and I smiled.**

"**I would love to help her, but first I like to be an penguin again!" I said and looked at Kowalski, he just bring me to his lab to make me a penguin.**

**-Susan's POV-**

**It was just night and dark outside.**

**I was waiting for my food, Clemson will maybe give me some extra mango's.**

**Then I hear the door get open, finely!**

"**Hey Clemson!" I said and turned around to face him, but then my smile disappeared.. it was not Clemson.**

"**Yeah you wish it was him, here's the food.." The rat king said and gave me the food, It was just one little apple..**

"**Do you think I could live from one apple?" I said angry and he laughed evilly but then he walked to me and grabs me by my throat. **

"**I don't give an dam if you die or not… Be happy I give you food. " He said and I just stared at him.**

"**Where is Clemson." I said and he smiled.**

"**I am the one who will give your food now, Clemson is doing something ells.." He said and then he pushed me against the cadge.**

**I just looked at my apple and take an bite.**

**Where is Clemson? And where is Skipper and his team?**

**I miss everyone, I need them.**

**Hope that the guys find out that I am kidnapped.**

**Hope they will be here soon, but now I need to keep myself strong.**

**Everything will be all right!... I hope so.**

* * *

So you liked it?

Review please3

XOXO,

POMFan


	4. Girls POV's

This is the next chapter people!

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Susan's POV~**

**I was waiting for that stupid rat king, I was hungry.**

**I hate him! He gives me 1 apple every day.**

**I can't live from apples, cant that asshole give me more.**

**Then I finely heard the door go open.**

**But it was not the rat king, it was someone ells.**

"**Enjoying your time here?" He said and I turned around to see the big jerk himself, Blowhole..**

"**Not really, it would be nicer if I was home." I said and turned around to face him.**

"**Don't worry, you would be not long here my dear.." He said to me and I just looked at him.**

"**What do you mean? " I looked at him and I hoped that it was not what I thought.**

"**Where going to move, the pen-gu-ins find out where I am so they are going to find you, well I can't let that happen and you know that! " He said with an evil smile on his face.**

"**First you kidnap me from school, then you let me eat just one tiny apple each day and now I need to move so they won't find us! Why not just get rid of me?" I stood up and looked at him.**

"**I will get rid of you soon, and enjoy your apple!" He goes away and trow an apple at me, I picked it up and took an bite.**

"**Stupid mammal fish… " I said and looked around, there needs to be a way to get out of here.**

**~Lisa's POV~**

"**Isn't the second time the pain fullest? " I said to Kowalski who was going to start the animal maker.**

"**You know I won't hurt you.." He said with an smile and I know I was save.**

"**Do you like it… I mean that Skipper and Marlene are going to get married?" I looked at Kowalski as I said that.**

"**offcourse I like it, Marlene is my friend and Skipper is also my friend!" He said and I nodded, that was true.**

"**But don't you want to marry someone you love?" Kowalski just stood there, I think I hit him with that question.**

"**Well yes, but I just need to wait until I'm ready." He said and then he started the machine, it's time to be an penguin again.**

**~Marlene's POV~**

**I was sitting in my habitat, next to the water.**

**Why should this happen to me? **

**Yes I know my boyfriend haves enemies but still..**

**It's almost my big day and I need Susan there, and off course my Skipper.**

"**Something's wrong? " I turned around and I saw Private walking to me and sitting next to me.**

"**Well actually… I don't know if the wedding can continue Private " I looked at the water and then at Private.**

"**Why not? You love Skippah!" He said and I nodded, I do love him.**

"**It's just that, you guys need to save Susan but what if one of you guys don't come back.. " Then Private stood up and looked at me in the eyes.**

"**Marlene that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you! Skippah knows what he is doing and we will all return with Susan! We are all strong and we know what to do and the wedding is going to be supah because you and Skippah are getting married! "**

"**You are right Private, Thanks.." I said and he walked away.**

**Private is right! Skipper will be there when we are getting married.**

**Susan is going to be there too and we are all going to be an big happy family!**

**I don't have to worry, everything will be all right! **

**I hope….**

* * *

It's a short chapter because I'm buzzy all the time in real life.

Well I hope you like it ^^

Review please and merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!

XOXO,

POMFan


	5. Welcome to the dark side!

**Im so sorry for being gone for a long time but my inspiration left me!  
Im back now and I will try to upload faster!  
ENJOY!**

~Susan's POV~

* * *

Ugh, why me?

That stupid mammal fish is so totally stupid!  
I hate him, yes I do!

We are going to move so Skipper and the boys won't find out Im gone.

The rat king just got me out of my cage and he pushed me into the plane, in an bigger cadge!

Then he closed the door and I was alone again.. I thought I was alone.

"Hello? Someone ells there?" I heard one voice say to me.

"Yes, who are you?" Then I saw two injured penguins walk to me.

"The name is Johnson, this here is Manfredi " Wait… But.. they were.. Skipper said…

"The name is Susan, are you guys ghosts?" They laughed and sat down and I sit down too.

"No we were never dead, they let you think we were but where not" Manfredi said to me and I smiled.

"It's an honour to meet you guys "

"It's an honour to meet you too, or we just think you are the grandchild of the soldier Hook…"

I smiled at the name, I missed my grandpa.

"Yes I am, He was an great grandfather." I said and they smiled.

"So, why did you get kidnapped Susan?" Johnson asked me.

"Blowhole is my enemy, he kidnapped me in the past and he killed my boyfriend.. lucky that Skipper was there to save me "

Then they looked at each other and then to me.

"Skipper? As in Skipper the penguin?"

"Yes why?" I looked at them little bit confused

"Is he still alive! How is he? How is his team? Is he still paranoia?"

Manfredi asked me and I laughed.

"Yes he is still alive, I think it's going great with him and his team and he is paranoia as ever!"

"Ah we miss him, that crazy Romeo… Did he already married?"

I gave a sigh at the thought of that, Skipper and Marlene married.. I hope so.

"Well the last time I saw him, he was in love with Marlene.. an otter from the central park zoo…"

"Skipper, never going for penguins! Always going for the others!" Manfredi said.

I laughed, I loved those guys.

"So how is Kowalski, still in love with Doris the dolphin?"

"No, he hates her because Doris and Blowhole are an couple."

Manfredi and Johnson looked at each other, and then back to me.

"Doris and Blowhole? That must be an mistake" Johnson said and I didn't understand them.

"Uh no… We saw them dance and being lovely together why?"

"Well," Manfredi began " Doris is Blowhole his younger sister, I think that stupid mammal fish tricked you guys! "

"Hmm… Well, Kowalski would have been over her anyway! He is in love with my best friend Lisa!"

**~Private's POV~**

I was worried about Marlene, she was so down.

Time to speak to Skipper about this, but I don't think he haves time now.

I walked in to the penguin habitat and saw Kowalski, Lisa , Rico and Skipper standing around a table, talking about plans.

"She needs to be here, this place is the place where he needs to be."

Skipper said to them, I walked to Skipper and tapped on his shoulder.

"Skippah?" He turned around and looked at me.

"What is it Private, we are really buzzy right now."

"Well… it's about Marlene Skippah, she is worried.. Maybe you should take a look…" I said and Skipper looked at the others.

"Maybe you should go, and let her feel better" Lisa said and I smiled.

"UGH! All right I go, Private stay here…." He walked up and he was going to Marlene.

"Oh Lisa, you look beautiful again as penguin " She smiled.

"Aw thanks Private, your such a gentleman! "

"The pleasure is all mine Lisa"

**~Marlene's POV~**

I was again sitting alone, just had a swim and I am still worried.

But my smile came back when I saw Skipper.

"Anything wrong Marlene? Private said I need to take a look if you're okay"

"Oh no Skipper, nothing's wrong Im just.. A little bit worried that's all!"

He sits next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you worried my love?" He asked me and looked at me.

"It's just, I told Private already that… what will happen if one of you won't return?"

Then he hugged me, those strong tall flippers already made me feel safe.

"Marlene, you don't have to be sad.. I will return! We all will return and then we get married and have the best time of our life"

I smiled and closed my eyes, I was safe in his arms… he is the best.

**~Susan's POV~**

In the plane it was quit sweet.

Manfredi and Johnson where some nice penguins.

I loved them, and they are really sweet.

But the happy fun time was over, the plane was at the place and Blowhole had something planed for me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at the rat king who was holding me.

He just laughed and he brought me to a place where a machine was pointed at a table.

Then he made my wrists and ankles stuck to the table and I was looking at the machine.

"What is this… Some kind of laser?" I said to the rat king and then Blowhole came in.

"Oh no.. Why kill you if I can need you.." He said with that stupid evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean… you need me" He goes to the machine and looked at buttons.

"You see, you are trained by the pen-gu-ins.. You know there tricks and there secrets but you won't tell them! Then I thought, if you're at my side you are going to do everything I say!"

Then my eyes get wide, he was going to make me evil.

"Meet… the Diabologizer! " He looked at me and I struggled .

"You can't escape, welcome to the dark side!" then he pushed a button.

The laser shoot and there was light!

**~Normal POV~**

When the laser was finished, Susan's head was down looking to the ground.

She was chanced, her hair was no longer gold blond, it was black.

Then she looked at Blowhole, her eyes… those shiny blue eyes transformed to red dark eyes..

She smiled evilly… She was now really evil!

* * *

**So you liked this chapter.**

**I'll try to upload it again!**

**Im just really buzzy right now but I try to upload fast!**

**XOXO,**

**POMFan!**


	6. One Eye

Susan was walking though the big building of Blowhole.

She was now totally evil, and she told a lot of secrets of the penguins.

She walked across the cadges of Manfredi and Johnson.

"Hey Susan! How did you get out?" Manfredi said and Susan turned around and walked to the cadges.

"Do I know you?" she said and Manfredi and Johnson looked at each other.

"Uh.. Yes, what happened to you hair and eyes?" Johnson looked at her.

"Nothing… this is how it was! Don't talk to me prisoner Im having lunch now" She looked at her nails and the boys where confused.

"Susan, don't you remember us? " Then Susan grinned.

"The name is One eye, not Susan!" Then the rat king came in.

"One eye, are you coming?" She nodded and walked out with the rat king.

"Johnson… what is going on here?"

"I don't know, but it's bad"

~One Eyes POV~

I was walking in the dining room and sit down on the table with my fish.

"Hey one eye, what was wrong with those penguins?" The rat king asked me.

"Yeah don't know… They keep saying my name was Susan and something that my hair and eyes where weird.." I said and took a bite from my fish.

"Penguins are stupid…" I smiled, they are!

On that moment Hans walked in and sat on a chair too.

"Hello Hans," I took another bite from my fish.

"Hello One eye, Rat king"

We were eating, but inside of me I knew something was missing.

Who is Susan? And what is wrong with my hair and eyes.

~Normal POV~

"Kowalski, any news about the other team?" Lisa asked him.

"There on the phone, team B can you hear me?" He asked and we waited

"Hello there Chyla here!" A girl said on the phone.

"Hello Chyla, everything going fine there?" Kowalski said.

"Yes, where almost at the place.. say to Skippy I said hi okay"

Lisa laughed.

"Skippy?" Then she laughed harder and Kowalski smiled.

"Where are Damon, Rookie and Slade?" Chyla looked behind her and gave a sigh.

"Damon is playing music for Rookie and Slade is ahead of us!"

Kowalski looked at the monitor.

"Where here!" Chyla said and on that moment Skipper walked in the HQ with Marlene.

"Any news from team B?" He asked and Lisa nodded.

"There in the place" she said and we all looked at the monitor.

"Any sign of Blowhole?" Kowalski asked Chyla.

"Noowp, it looks like the place is all empty"

"It doesn't only looks like its empty, it is empty!" they heard Slade yell.

"Whaaaaat but they were here… KOWALSKI!" Rookie yelled "YOU SENT US TO THE WRONG PLACE!"

"I didn't sent you to the wrong place, he needs to be there" Kowalski said.

"But its empty… so there not here!" Damon said and then he saw something on the wall.

"Hey guys, look at this!" They walked to the wall.

"Something wrong?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes, they are gone…. To some kind of place in Antarctica " Slade said.

"But that means Susan is gone too… Ugh that stupid mammal fish" Lisa said.

"Come back to the HQ, we will talk about this later." Kowalski said.

"We see you there.." Chyla said and Kowalski turned the telephone off.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Skipper said.

"Oh and Skippah, I needed to say Hi from your sister" Private said.

"Skippy…" Lisa said laughing.

~One eyes POV~

I looked in the mirror and then walked away.

Again walking across the cadges.

"Susan! Please you know us!" Manfredi said and I turned around.

"Look Penguin… My name is one eye! And I don't know you!"

"You do know me, you know him.. Where Manfredi and Johnson!"

Then Blowhole ride in with his scooter.

"She is not remembering you, she is now evil…" He said and stands next to me.

"Blowhole, what did you do to her!" Johnson asked him.

"Nothing, she choice this.. she is now bad like she used to be" He said.

"B-Boss, Im not following this" Then he puts his flipper over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they are the enemy darling.. you can leave now" I nodded and walked away.

I don't know what's going on here… Maybe I just have to leave it that way.

I walked to the camera room and I saw some otters and a penguin standing in a room.

"Hmm.. What do we have here?" I smiled and walked to the room with the penguins in cadges.

"Boss we have some intruders in house 2." Blowhole turned around and he followed me.

Then he looked at a screen and saw them.

"So Skipper haves another team right now… One eye you can go now "

"Yes boss" I walked out to the dining room.

What the heck is going on here!


	7. Getting the enemy's!

IM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG IM SO SO SORRY!

I am right now in exams so Im like really bussy right now...

HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

ENJOY!

* * *

~One Eye POV~

What the heck is going one here? Can someone tell me?  
Who is Susan? What is wrong with my hair and eyes?

Maybe those penguins in cadges know what's going on.

I just walked to the cadges and the penguins looked at me.

"Look! WHO AM I AND WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" I asked them and they smiled.

"So you believe us?" Johnson said and I just looked at the ground.

"N-no, it's just… I feel like there is something missing!"

"You mean something like Jake?" Then I get a flashback or something!

_!FLASHBACK!  
_

"_Oh god the new guy is totally cute!" A blond girl that looked like me said._

"_Such a hot guy… well go talk to him!" A brown hair girl said and the blond hair girl smiled._

"_Im going for it!" The girl walked to him, wait… that girl is me!_

"_Hey…" I said to a boy, the new guy._

"_Hey there! The first friendly face I see here!" He said and I blushed._

"_The name is Susan" I put my hand forward for an shake._

"_Jake!" He shake his hand_

_!FLASHBACK!_

"So my name is Susan, and Im blond" What… I-I don't understand.

"One eye! What are you doing here?" I heard the rat king say.

"Never talk to the prisoners! Do you understand?"

I just nodded and walked out with him.

So my name is Susan, I have blond hair and blue eyes.

What chanced me into this… or who?

~Lisa POV~

Ugh Im stressed.. very stressed like totally!  
OMG SOMEBUDDY HELP ME!  
"Lisa are you okay? " I turned around and saw Kowalski standing there.

"No, Im not okay! That stupid Blowhole just toke my best friend away from me! " Kowalski walked to me and put his flippers on my shoulders.

"Lisa, everything is okay… It's all okay" he said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Kowalski, you really know how to make me feel better"

He smiled by hearing this and she smiled at him.

Their eyes met and they just wanted to kiss but Skipper just walked in.

"There is something not right… " He said and I looked at Skipper, confused of course.

"What do you mean… not right?"

"Well it can't be that its empty there, They have to be there…"

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Kowalski holding his flipper.

"I think it's okay, it's not like they have an camera at that place so they could attack them.."

Skipper looked at me and Kowalski to, then I realised what I just said and Skipper grabbed his walky-talky.

"Team C, get out of there NOW!" He said into it.

~Amii POV~

I grabbed the walky-talky because I heard Skipper yelling something angry.

"Why get out of here? It's totally save here.." When I said that the door slammed open and a lot of lobsters came through the door.

"Ah oh… " I said and the team followed me.

Then a girl walked through the door, she was like 16 years old, she was wearing black clothes and she had black hair and one eye was blocked by her hair, she also had one red eye.

"Uh Skipper, What does Susan looks like?" I asked him over the walky-talky.

"Blond short hair, and beautiful blue eyes, black kind of clothes why?"

"Oh nothing, there is someone from Blowhole his army standing before us and it's an girl but she has black hair and red eyes"

Then the girl walked to us and she grinned.

"I need to get some funny looking otters and a penguin?" She said and she started to laugh.

"Hey we can take you down little girl! " Damon yelled at her and she just grin evilly.

"Oh please, I can take you animals all down, one by one!"  
"Yeah sure! " Chyla said to her.

"Lobsters… Attack!" She said and the lobsters attack, well we did too!

We started to fight!

Me, Chyla and Slade where attacking the lobsters.

Damon was fighting against that girl.

"Not bad for a girl! So what is your name?" He talked to her when they were fighting, that is just Damon who likes to talk to enemy's.

"The name is one eye! And what is yours, little rat?" She said punching him against the wall but he is strong and jumped to her again.

"Its Damon, and you're going down!" They were fighting and I didn't saw what was coming in my direction.

A lobster just wanted to kick me but Slade grabbed my hand and saved me.

"Thanks Slade…" I said to him.

"You're welcome Amii" he said smiling to me.

Sadly that made Damon not focusing on One eye anymore but this time on me.

One eye then took her opportunity and kicked Damon against Slade who both where unconscious after that.

Then she went after Chyla and pushed her hard to the ground, after that she was also unconscious.

She then looked at me.

"Skipper we have an problem.. we are…" Then she kicked me in my stomach and I flew against the hard wall and all I saw after that was black.

~One Eye POV~

I walked to the little white otter lying on the floor.

"I told you animal… I can take you all down…" Then I saw something in her paw, an walky-talky.

"Rookie talk to me! What's happening?" I heard an voice say through it.

"Well hello there, your little spy's are now in hands of the enemy" I said though it with an smile.

"Wait… Susan? Is that you?" I started to laugh.

"Well the name is one eye, and yeah maybe you know me as Susan but I need to tell you Im evil and working for blowhole… Now I wanna know who I am speaking with!"

"Susan? Did you lost your mind! It's me Skipper!"

"Well Skipper, Its time to say goodbye because your little spies here, are now taken by the enemies!"

Then I throw the walky-talky on the ground and I cracked it with my foot.

"Lobsters, take this enemies into their cadges and call Blowhole to get us… I just finished my first mission" I said smiling evilly!


	8. Leaving and Flashbacks!

All my flashbacks are from my other story Weird Time!

ENJOY! 3

* * *

~Skippers POV~

The walky-talky didn't worked anymore, Susan broke the other one.

"Skipper, what happened?" I turned around and saw Marlene looking at me, I can't tell her now that Susan is evil.

"I guess we have another enemy, her name is one eye and she just kidnapped team C"

"WHAT?!" Everyone excepted me yelled that.

"What do we need to do now Skippah?" Private said very worried.

"We are going to take them down and save team C and Susan! We have to, there is no other choice we have"

I said walking to my buck and getting my stuff ready.

"Boys I want you all to pack your stuff, Lisa you too!" They all gave an nod and start packing their stuff.

"What about me?" Marlene said looking at me.

"You are staying here, at the lemur habitat! I want you to be save so after this we could get married Marlene…."

"Oh no Skipper, Im coming with you!" She yelled at me and I just put my flippers on both her shoulders and I looked her in the eyes.

"I know you are strong, a very good fighter and that you want to save them but… I don't want to lose you…. You're staying here!"

She just looked at me and then at the ground and nodded, she understand that she need to stay here for her own safety.

I put my flipper on her chin and let her look me in the eyes.

"Hey Doll-Face, everything is going to be all right I promise!"

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her and gave her an kiss on her lips.

"Just promise you will come back save Skipper, and the boys, Susan , Lisa and team C two…"

"I promise Marlene, I love you.." She smiled by hearing this.

"I love you too Skipper.." We hugged and my men walked in.

"Where ready Skipper…" Lisa said, and I smiled one time at Marlene.

"Rico get the car, where ready to go!"

When Rico was getting the car, Kowalski, Private, Lisa and I said goodbye to everyone.

Then we were just ready to go.

"Skipper wait!" I saw Marlene running to me, and she gave me one last hug.

"I want you to get this… " She gave me an necklace with our names on it.

"Marlene its beautiful, I will keep it with me… " We shared our last kiss and then me the boys and Lisa went away.

On our way to blowhole!

~One Eye POV~

My master was proud at me that I finished my mission, very good.

All I have to do now is take an eye on those otters and penguins.

"So what you are saying is that she is Susan? But transformed into that?"

I heard that girly white otter say to Manfredi.

"That's right Amii! And we only have to get her memories back!" Then I grin and walked to the cadges.

"You guys are pathetic" I said looking at them with an evil grin on my face.

"Come on Susan… you need to remember us! Well not us, maybe Skippy? "

The penguin girl said and I get another flashback!

_/Flashback!/_

_Those eyes.. I know remember those eyes, who are you?" A flat headed penguin asked the old me, the blond girl named Susan. _

_"My name is Susan Hook, " So that is my last name! "But how do you know me?"_

_"I don't know.. but how do you know his inventions?" The flat headed penguin said to me, I guess this guy is Skipper… _

_"I am a big fan of you guys, I am a freak o for Rico.. and a Skilene fan " The blond Susan me said with an smile on her face._

_/End Flashback!/_

I put my hand on my forehead and start thinking.

"Good Susan, think about something ells like Rico, Private and Kowalski!"

_/Flashback!/_

_"Private?" The blond me Susan said looking at the little penguin._

_He nodded yes and waddled to me._

_"This is an dream right?"_

_Then he nodded no and I saw that his flipper was hurt._

_"Oh my, your hurt! Do you want to come whit me to my home?"_

_He nodded and the girl me picked him up._

_So this here is Private… Who is Kowalski?_

_/ Yes, finely an invention that works Kowalski!" I jelled at him._

_"How do you know my inventions never work?" Kowalski ask me._

_So Kowalski is the brain penguin with the exploding inventions._

_Who is Rico? _

_/ "Uh classified, Skipper and Marlene , and he is crazy and that is hot " I said sitting on the couch next to flat heady Skipper._

_"He he, I like u" Rico said sitting on my knee._

_"I like you too my crazy hot penguin " I laughed and said back._

_/End Flashback!/_

I started to feel dizzy, this is really a lot of information.

"Think about everything you did… Think about the death of Jake!"

That hit me… one big flashback came into my head!

_/Flashback!/_

_Blowhole pushed on a button, and then a laser came out of the ground and it was point to the blond me, wait… Blowhole wants to kill me?_

_"You can fight like your grandfather, but can you dodge like him two?" He said and the laser shot at me._

_I dodged then but then I was in a corner of two walls.._

_"Say bye-bye Human!" He said and he shot a laser._

_But before it hit Me, Jake, the hot new guy from school jumped in front of me and the laser hit him._

_"JAKE!" I said and goes down to the hurt boy._

"_Jake… please stay whit me" I said sitting on her knees next to him._

_He looked at me and gave her a smile._

_"You're o-okay, that's gr-great" He said and I took my hand on his cheek._

_"Please don't die, I love you… Please.. " I said whit tears in my eyes._

_"Shhh, don't c-cry.. I l-love you t-too, and I'm s-sorry for choosing the wr-wrong side.. " He said to me and I just looked him in the eyes._

_"I forgive you.." I said and I let one tear fell on his chest._

_"T-take care of your s-self.. I l-love.. y-you.." he said and then his eyes closed and one last breath leave his body._

_"No… NOO!" I cried and lay her head on his chest._

_Blowhole killed the man I loved…_

_/End Flashback!/_

"Blowhole killed the man I loved…" I said but then I felt my legs getting heavy and I just walked out of the room.

"It's an lie… it's an lie.. " I kept saying that to myself and I sat down on my bed.

I looked into the mirror but all I saw was the blond Susan.

"AHHH!" I screamed into my pillow!  
who am I? What is wrong with me? Who is the real me?

Did Blowhole really killed the man I loved? And did he really wanted to kill me?


End file.
